


Retail Hell

by xAlmasyx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blood, F/M, Kaiba has feelings, Masturbation, Nightmares, delicious angst, lots of sass, monologuing at it's best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAlmasyx/pseuds/xAlmasyx
Summary: Seto Kaiba has no choice but to shop for himself when his personal stylist ends up sick and ends up in a store named Dapper Gentleman Boutique.He's got the hots for the sales assistant.Bants and dry humour are ensured.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly a beautiful self indulgence of what a poor retail worker would really love to say to some customers.
> 
> There is sass, there is epic bants, pop culture references up the whazoo and dry humour that may offend some.
> 
> Please keep in mind that I, the writer am Australian so effectively, taking the piss is a way of life.
> 
> Edit: I reformatted this chapter after looking at it on my phone and becoming irrationally angry at it. Hopefully it's more readable now.

Seto Kaiba had a personal stylist for a reason.

And this was it.

He had no idea what the hell he was looking at in this so called ‘Dapper Gentleman Boutique’, all the designer apparel was absolutely foreign to him. He knew the brand names of course, he wasn’t some sort of loser who just walked in off the streets, damn it, he was the richest CEO in all of Japan. Money was a mere object when it came to his clothing choices, he just would much prefer someone else to do the hard work for him.

How dare his stylist come down with pneumonia, stupid human immune systems.

It most certainly didn’t help that Mokuba was hot on his heels commenting on each and every item of clothing he saw…

“Look Seto, this Armani is bright green!”

“Look Seto, this Tom Ford has a hidden pocket for hip flasks!”

“Look Seto, I found a suit with pineapple print!”

“Look Seto, this one from a brand called Antons has people fucking on it.”

Wait what?

Huh, so it does.

He couldn’t find himself to scold Mokuba for swearing, when such a profanity was right in front of them clamoring all over the shirt in various positions. And oh would you look at that, they had both variations of same sex coitus on other shirts in this section, how inclusive.

“I think we’re in the wrong section Seto…”

To be honest, he was too concerned with attempting to shield Mokuba’s poor virgin eyes from the obscenely vulgar images before them to notice that a sales assistant had approached them, the aforementioned woman having to ask twice if they needed any assistance.

Seto appraised her before responding, eyeing her petite form before them. She was an obvious foreigner with her pale white skin, the waist high black pencil skirt accentuated her curves perfectly, noticing the way she stood tall in the black high heels she wore. Her ample breast size was accentuated by the deep purple long sleeved shirt she wore that was tucked into her skirt and she had the first three buttons undone to show a tasteful amount of cleavage. Several piercings were in her visible right ear and on her right nostril, glimmering in the natural light of the store. She adjusted her equally deep purple locks that were pinned to her left side whilst eyeing the brothers with apprehensive curiosity with her emerald green eyes behind wired spectacles. There was no doubt she knew who they were, he could just see it in the way she looked at them.

If he wasn’t so epically pissed off with his stylist right now, maybe he would have responded to this bombshell more politely.

“I’m fine.” He grunted, glowering down to her. Even with her high heels, she only came up to his chest, those extra five inches to her height not adding much. If she took those off and went down on her knees, maybe she could- No. Stop Seto! Down boy, bad! Do _NOT_ sexualise the woman. Those shirts in front of them be damned, set them all alight. Burn the witch!

She raised an eyebrow.

“We need suits, please. Big brother’s stylist is sick so we don’t know what we need to get.” Responded Mokuba. Oh sweet little brother, always knowing when to take charge.

“Oh?” If she raised her eyebrow any higher he could have sworn she would have acquired a microphone out of nowhere and quote a certain superstar word for word.

But no one needs to know that he knows what the WWE is, and people definitely don’t need to know that he knows The Rock’s most popular catchphrase is ‘Do you smell what The Rock is cookin’?’

“Is there an occasion or is this business?” She asked. He had to give the woman credit, she was acting quite professional considering who exactly she was dealing with. Maybe he should throw her a bone to see how she reacts.

“My twenty-first.” He deadpanned. There, that was a good enough answer.

“And I am supposing we are wanting to steer clear from our _exotic_ collection?” Their collective gazes made their way to the shirts they eyeballing before. Yes, definitely yes. The great Seto Kaiba would never been seen dead in one of those ludicrous things, even if the longer he looked at it, the absurd hilarity of the pattern did make the corners of his mouth shift slightly in amusement.

He just wouldn’t admit it.

“Yes please.” Answered Mokuba for him as he was inner monologuing yet again. He seemed to do that a lot in this store. Just another thing to blame his stupid sick stylist for.

Her plump red lips curved upwards, motioning behind her, “If you would just follow me, I will show you some more appropriate attire. Though to be honest, I do quite love our Antons collection. The store is based in Melbourne and we have an exclusive deal with them. We are the only place in Japan that stocks their products. It’s all so exciting!” She seemed to be happy with the product selection of this so called Antons. It made him wonder what other ridiculous designs the company owned.

Wait. An Australian boutique being a stockist to a Japanese boutique? How completely… odd.

As if she picked up on Seto’s confusion, she began speaking again.

“What? Did you think we were all about Drop Bears, riding Kangaroos to school and Tim Tams?” She stopped in another section of the store and turned back to the men. They were most definitely in a much more suitable part of the stores. No bizarre colours or overly sexual prints anywhere to be seen. “I’m kidding by the way, not about the Tim Tams though. They are amazing.”

“You’re Australian?” Asked Mokuba. Stop getting personal with the staff member, kid. We just need the damn suits!

“Born and raised.” She responded proudly, “Well, except for the past two years where I have been here, of course. Anyway… Do you have a brand preference? Colour preference?”

“Uh…”

“My stylist is the one who makes those decisions.” He deadpanned, earning a mirrored look from the salesperson. Yes, he was one of _those_ customers, deal with it.

“The ones on TV?” Oh so _now_ she was going to acknowledge that she knows who they are.

“Yes.”

“Sorry, but we don’t do shoulder pads for days here. It’s either look like an Aussie hipster, or look like you’re about to walk down the red carpet to a billion dollar budget movie premiere.” She looked the brothers up and down appraisingly before seemingly making up her mind. “You know what, have a look around here, pick what you think your stylist would pick out for you and try them on.”

“I’m not being paid to do your job.” Seto quipped with an impatient venom, yet she still held her professionalism, pushing her spectacles up the bridge of her nose with a single finger. Her eyes held his for a moment before she spoke.

“I am just trying to gauge what I am dealing with, sirs. It’s not very often we get someone of your calibre in here. I’d hate to do wrong by your stylist and choose garments that don’t scream Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.” She had a point. She was attractive and not a complete dunce- shut up Seto, shut up.

“Fine. Let’s do this Mokuba. We don’t have the time to waste.”

“Yes Seto!”

And to the designer suits they went.

 

* * *

 

“This is what your stylist would choose?”

“Yes.”

“Are you certain this is what they would choose?”

“Of course.”

“In a suit? For your twenty-first?”

“Did I stutter?”

Her arms were crossed against her chest, glaring at the sight before her in the mirror. What the hell was wrong with his choice? He even found a matching one for Mokuba. What the hell was wrong with a grey plaid suit?

Mokuba clearly wasn’t liking his choice either.

“Seto…” He pouted standing beside him in the mirror. Okay, was the world against him today or something? Mokuba always agreed with his choices! This was definitely something his stylist would pick out as a normal suit. Just what was wrong with it?

He swore he heard the salesperson whisper ‘ _I’m going to kill myself_ ’ in English before attempting to straighten her face. It wasn’t working and she let out a tired sigh. Looks like she was finally showing her true colours.

“You know what, no. Get those abominations off and I will be back momentarily with something that isn’t from the nineteen-eighties.” She briskly walked away and Seto couldn’t help but watch her retreating form in the mirror, marvelling the way her hips swayed in every step, aided by her heels.

“She has a nice ass.”

“Shut up Mokuba.”

She definitely wasn’t making this shopping experience any easier.

 

* * *

 

 

The woman came back sooner than expected, several items in her arms. How she did it without tripping in her heels will forever be a mystery to Seto, but nonetheless he had to admit he was impressed with how quickly she came back.

“You want grey? Let’s one up this with a deep silver.” She handed him a silver, fitted Ermenegildo Zegna suit, “Then we match it with a simple white shirt and a cobalt blue tie to match your eyes.” She handed over the shirt and tie, “And for the kiddo we are going to go with a navy blue Tom Ford suit with a white shirt and black tie. Very Daniel Craig James Bond like!”

He saw Mokuba’s eyes light up at the very mention of him looking like Bond. Looks like she won him over. He immediately retreated back into the change room to put it on.

Seto had just a little more convincing to do.

“What? Are you wanting to look like you’re turning twenty-one or look like John Cena’s character in Southpaw Regional Wrestling?”

He heard her laugh quietly to herself when he made his way back into the change room with haste. Did he accidentally voice his guilty pleasure of watching a few tidbits of WWE?

Pfft, of course not. Seto Kaiba doesn’t make mistakes!

 

* * *

 

Okay, so she _may_ have good taste.

“Damn.” Mokuba approved.

“Damn…” She approved with a smirk.

He could grow to like that smirk, have those juicy red lips all over his- NO! SETO! COMPOSURE! What the hell was wrong with him today?

Damn stupid, idiotic, sick stylist. It’s all your fault!

He looked at himself again in the mirror. He actually looked pretty damn good, and Mokuba most certainly looked like a fuzzy haired James Bond ala Daniel Craig.

“Permission to be painfully honest and Australian.”

Australian? “Fine.”

“Your stylist is a _fucking no talent wanker_ and deserves to be fired.” Ah, so that’s what she meant.

It just made him like her even more.

“Uh Seto, what’s a _wanker_?” Before he could answer, the salesperson answered for him.

“Australian slang for loser, moron, idiot, douchebag. You get the gist.”

The way she was blatantly insulting the very employee he was upset with made his insides shudder with absolute delight.

Such a sadist.

“Right… So are we getting these ones Seto?” He was already getting out his wallet.

“My only despair is that we don’t sell shoes, I’m afraid. But I implore you not to approach your so called ‘stylist’ to find you the correct footwear. I would be remiss if they ruined my choices with subpar shoes.” A dark laugh escaped her lips as if she were imagining the very scene. Seto almost pictured that she was imagining that they would pair her ever so slightly perfect outfit choices with clown shoes.

How droll.

And did he just compliment her taste in fashion?

“Please get changed, bring these to the counter and I will get them steamed and ring you up!” She retreated to the registers without another word, and gave him the opportunity to watch the way her hips swayed once again.

“Seto, you’re staring.”

“Shut up Mokuba.”

 

* * *

 

Behind the counter she held that air of professionalism once more. Speaking of which, it looked like she was the only staff member in the store.

Oh, there are the others. Watching from a crack in the door to what he could only presume was the back room.

Cowards.

She wordlessly rung up the items on the register, opting not to voice the total price of the outfits. Not that it mattered, Seto Kaiba was Japanese for filthy rich and it took a swipe of his card and a signature and it was all done.

“I must admit.” She piped up whilst neatly hanging the suits and their accessories in their own bags, “I quite enjoyed this little encounter today.” With a zip everything was good to go and was handed to an eagerly waiting Mokuba. “Perhaps we could do this again sometime.”

That was it.

He pulled out a business card, hastily wrote down some numbers and shoved it into her hand, escaping the store before anyone could register what was going on.

Yes. Seto Kaiba just gave a woman he just met his number.

And he forgot to get her name.

Shit.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that this chapter is a little lacking. But at least it puts a little perspective in our heroine's point of view.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated as per usual. Gotta love me some feedback.

“No.”

“Come on, please?”

“I said no.”

“Just one date.”

“The answer is still no.”

“How about you duel me and if I win I get your number?”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t duel?”

Please God, if you’re out there, use your smiting powers on Rex Raptor.

Rose inwardly growled, keeping her composure on the outside to ensure her professionalism stayed in check. Though really, if she could set this serial pest on fire, she would, gladly.

And possibly dance around his grave as they lowered his charred remains in. 

Yep, she would totally do that.

Now he was pouting at her. Disgusting.

“Why the hell do you keep on rejecting me?!”

“Why do you keep on asking me to go on a date with you if you know I will continue rejecting you?” Just fuck off you little twerp!

His eye twitched.

“Just give me a chance! One!” No, don’t beg at me you creep. And my eyes are up here, by the way.

Unbeknownst to the two, the front door chimed and the store suddenly became void of staff, except for her.

“Not gonna do it Raptor.” Don’t cross your arms over your chest, he’ll just keep staring at them. No, arms to the sides, that’s it, great. “And tell that Underwood friend of yours to knock it off as well, I don’t appreciate either of you coming in here and-  _ fuck me sideways… _ ” Is that Seto and Mokuba Kaiba? In here? 

“Hey! What are you looking a- Oh…” At least she could get away with swearing in English in front of this ingrate. 

Wait, where did everyone else go? 

Hang on, isn’t Seto Kaiba notoriously the hardest person to shop for?

Fuck.

“I just remembered I have somewhere to be… Uh… Bye Rosa.”

It’s Rose you dickhead.

Maybe she would just have to thank the brothers later for inadvertently ridding her of her very own serial nuisance. That’s if her pride could take it.

The floor staff had bailed on her when they saw their chance, peeking out from the tea room door. Those bastards, how dare they run off knowing full well I was distracted!

She could hear the younger Kaiba loudly describing the suits in the Alternative section and she sighed inwardly. Time to straighten up, saunter over and be the most professional sales assistant in this joint!

“Look Seto, this one from a brand called Antons has people fucking on it.”

She was somehow able to skillfully choke down loud ‘HA’ just begging to be released into the world. If that didn’t make her like the kid, nothing else will.

“I think we’re in the wrong section Seto…”

Poor Seto Kaiba was covering his brother’s eyes to shield them from her favourite shirts, how cute.

“Can I help you today sirs?”

He was staring at the shirts, his eyes flickering over each design with held back curiosity. How did she know? She works in retail damnit, of course she knows when people are ever so slightly inquisitive about her favourite Antons shirts. Coitus is a beautiful thing and should be celebrated, on shirts, on pants, maybe Seto Kaiba’s pants on her bedroom floor.

Shut up Rose, just shut up. 

He’s really ridiculously good looking, get over it.

“Sirs, is there anything I can help you with?”

Even if it were just momentarily, his cobalt blue eyes showed a minuscule bit of amusement. 

The man has a sense of humour, does that mean he is not the customer from hell?

Her theory was quickly thwarted when his eyes made their way over to her, silently appraising her presence.

Like what you see? Maybe you should take a picture, it would last longer.

She had to avoid rolling her eyes when his eyes lingered perhaps a moment too long on her chest. 

Making a good first impression is paramount to great customer service!

She could actually hear the store owner screech that in her all too happy high pitched voice. She wanted to vomit.

“I’m fine.” So now you’re glaring at me? I’m just trying to do my job here, jackass!

And yet his gaze still travelled up and down her body. Wonder if he's undressing me with his ey- No, don't make me get out the spray bottle! Bad Rose! Very bad!

She raised her eyebrow, hiding the fact that she was enjoying herself.

“ We need suits, please. Big brother’s stylist is sick so we don’t know what we need to get.” Oh such a good kid, his older brother could definitely learn from him. 

Ha, doubt that would ever happen.

“Oh?” She was most certainly intrigued, that was no lie. So they don’t shop for themselves.

Wait…

They don’t go clothes shopping themselves…

Oh god… keep the professionalism in check! Calm down, straight face! No laughing.

Fight that bubble Rose, it is totally not hilarious that the Kaiba brothers can’t dress themselves. Stop thinking about it.

But that also means she gets to undress Seto Kaiba. Yes! God it’s great to work in retail.

“Is there an occasion or is this business?” Yes, good job! High fives all around… Nobody? Fine.

“My twenty-first.” Monotonous and all, good on ya mate. Ten out of ten for expressionism.

Stop sassing Seto Kaiba, you might stop monologuing and end up word vomiting you stupid woman!

“And I am supposing we are wanting to steer clear from our  _ exotic _ collection?” The three of them looked back towards her favourite printed shirts, an amused smirk formed on her lips when she swore that she could see the older Kaiba almost smile at the clothing. He was totally digging it.

“Yes please.” Adorable little Mokuba answered again. She just wanted to ruffle his fuzzy black hair, though Seto Kaiba may snap her hands off if she tried. That unruly teen was most certainly this CEO’s kryptonite.

She smiled and she was definitely certain that Seto Kaiba was checking her out as he watched her lips intently.

Shameless, I like it.

Motioning behind her, she spoke. “If you would just follow me, I will show you some more appropriate attire. Though to be honest, I do quite love our Antons collection. The store is based in Melbourne and we have an exclusive deal with them. We are the only place in Japan that stocks their products. It’s all so exciting!”

 

* * *

 

“This is what your stylist would choose?”

“Yes.”

“Are you certain this is what they would choose?”

“Of course.”

“In a suit? For your twenty-first?”

“Did I stutter?”

Your stylist is shit, your attitude is shit, but my job is not shit so I would prefer to keep it and be nice to the fact that you have just chosen the worst, nineteen-eighties anchorman piece of garbage suit I have ever seen in my life. 

Where the hell did he even find it? And a matching one for his brother?

“Seto…” Even the kid disapproves.

Just looking at the grey plaid mess before her was making her feel sick. She couldn’t do it, no way. 

_ “I’m going to kill myself.” _ She whispered in English. Seto Kaiba totally heard that...

Professionalism be damned, she now had the insane desire to make him look like the Earth was his mistress.

No, she was going to make him look so dapper that he would be using the Earth as a condom to fuck something bigger.  

Like her tits.

Rose, enough. You’ll start salivating.

“You know what, no. Get those abominations off and I will be back momentarily with something that isn’t from the nineteen-eighties.”

Her inner Fashion Design Major was showing, she loved being able to put her night classes to good use.

She walked away, completely flattered when she heard the younger Kaiba comment on her ass only to be half-heartedly scolded by his brother.

Just suave mate, very suave.

 

* * *

 

Yes. Yeeeeeees. I am a genius! All need to bow down to Rose Brikmore! Undisputed Queen of Fashion.

“Damn.” Approved Mokuba. He just looked so handsome and dapper in the navy Tom Ford she picked out for him. And Seto Kaiba…

“Damn…” She smirked to avoid licking her lips at the sight.

The dark silver Ermenegildo Zegna suit she matched with a cobalt blue tie made Seto Kaiba look absolutely delectable.

Stop undressing him with your eyes.

Yes, fairy godmother of common sense.

Their stylist could not possibly missed such beautiful pieces of clothing for the two men. The men could do so much better.

“Permission to be painfully honest?” Even if he said no, she was going to voice her opinion.

“Fine.” Oh, sweet.

“Your stylist is a  _ fucking no talent wanker _ and needs to be fired.” He totally understood her English, she could see it in his eyes. He was impressed.

“Uh Seto, what’s a wanker?” Oh poor, innocent Mokuba.

Nuh uh, the real Australian is answering here! 

“Australian slang for loser, moron, idiot, douchebag. You get the gist.” Oh that felt good.

“Right… So are we getting these ones Seto?”

She heard right, the Kaiba brothers approved of her choices for them. She could see all that commission money flowing into her bank account in the back of her mind. 

Take that staff hiding in the tea room!

 

* * *

 

“I must admit.” She said whilst neatly hanging the suits and their accessories in their own bags, “I quite enjoyed this little encounter today.” She zipped up the suit bags and handed them over to the sparkly eyed Mokuba. “Perhaps we could do this again sometime.”

A flustered Seto Kaiba responded by pulling out a card, hastily writing on it and shoving it into her hand before escaping the store. Mokuba quickly followed him after saying a polite ‘thank you’.

What the hell was that?

What the hell is- Oh… Oh god…

“Did he just…?” Now the other employees are out, and hovering over her shoulder no less.

“Did Seto Kaiba just give you his number?” 

“That must be his number, what else would it be?”

“Maybe it’s a prank.”

“Seto Kaiba doesn’t pull pranks, Yukari.”

“Shut up Steve.”

“No you shut up Celeste!”

“How about you shut up Meika?”

Rose folded the card and shoved it down her cleavage, all the while staring out the door in shock.

What. The. Actual. Fuck?

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually will be updating this whilst I am in a shit mood with work, that's how my mind works with this fic.
> 
> But today I just felt like updating because I've had a pretty nice day today... Figures.

To call or not to call?

Rose fiddled with the surreptitious Kaiba Corp. business card between her fingertips whilst she sat at her dining room table that was riddled with unfinished fashion sketches, the professional info of one Seto Kaiba flashing every half second on one side, and the number he neatly scrawled down on the other before leaving her riddled with confusion for the rest of her shift.

Her roommate’s Corgi, Gloria sat happily at her feet munching on what remains of her discarded toast, relishing the saltiness of the vegemite on her tongue.

At least one of them was content this night.

Why did he give her his number?

Did she impress him that much?

The CEO of Japan’s most powerful and influential gaming company, who just so happened to be young and oh so attractive, left her his personal phone number.

To be honest, it was such an upgrade from Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor trying to proposition her every other day…

But still…

“Why me?” She buried her head in her hands, groaning so loud that she failed to notice the front door of the unit opening and Gloria vacating her spot at her feet to greet the newcomer. It wasn’t until the business card in her hand was absconded that she lifted her head to be greeted with twinkling blue eyes that gleamed with delight.

“Kaiba Corp. huh?” Veronica mused, bringing the card to her face to inspect it. The redhead was still dressed in her chefs garb, smelling sweetly of the night’s delights, as she acted as a patisserie apprentice in one of downtown Domino’s many high class restaurants. Her hair was down, however, allowing her unruly ginger curls to run free.

It wouldn’t really surprise Rose if the Kaiba brother’s frequented said restaurant.

Maybe even Seto Kaiba had a sweet tooth…

HA! Unlikely. That man is as salty as a trash talking sailor.

“This is Seto Kaiba’s business card. What exactly are you doing with this, Rose?” Oh, she could totally drag this out longer than necessary and make up some convoluted story about how she was some sort of damsel in distress who almost became the brand new hood ornament of one of this many limousines. But she was too tired for that nonsense. Unfortunately she felt like telling the truth tonight.

“Turn it over.” Rose responded flatly, still feeling a tinge of disbelief of what had transpired today.

There were certainly a lot more women than she could count out there who would die to have this phone number in their grubby little hands.

“Rose…” Veronica’s voice was uncertain as she bent down to pet her dog, “Whose number is this?”

Here we go.

“Well…” She began, “I served an interesting character at work today. Well, make that characters.” She had this habit of saying ‘well’ way too many times when she was nervous. What if Veronica was secretly one of Seto Kaiba’s rabid fangirls and she was killed for the chance to contact the man personally.

As if. The American redhead would much prefer to jump the bone of Yugi Muto, though she would never admit it.

“Don’t leave me in suspense woman! I can make all the assumptions in the world about whose phone number it is, but I’m not going to say a thing until you tell me!”

Yeah, it was better just to say it.

“Well, I served Seto and Mokuba Kaiba today.” She sighed, burying her head in her hands again, only this time it was partially in embarrassment. “I impressed Seto Kaiba so much with the suits I picked out for his brother and himself that he gave me his phone number.” There was a gasp in response.

Thanks for helping the situation, bitch.

“I told him he should fire his stylist for fucks sake! Pretty sure if you insult the employees of someone they should get pissed off and demand to see the manager, not give you their digits!”

“Seto Kaiba looks like a bit of a sadist though.”

True… Very true.

“I told him that he should fire his stylist.” Rose deadpanned.

“He is _totally_ going to fire his stylist.” She laughed, “From what I know, stylists are supposed to buy clothes for their clients, not have others find perfect matches for their clients whilst they’re not around. Where were they anyway?”

“Sick, apparently. And get this, they will be wearing those suits I picked out to Seto Kaiba’s twenty-first.”

All he had to say was where he got them from and who served them.

“But he never asked my name.”

Okay, now Veronica was cackling. Cackling was never good, especially when it scared Gloria away into her crate.

“Call him.”

“What?”

“Call. Him. He deserves to at least know your name, doesn’t he?”

Rose didn’t answer.

“Call him, or I will.”

“FINE!” She snatched the card back, and grabbed her phone out of her bag.

Oh god, I am actually doing this.

Somebody shoot be before I make a fool out of myself.

“What the hell do I even say?” The numbers were typed in, awaiting for Rose to press the ‘call’ button.

“Hi there, my name is Rose. Let’s go get a coffee! Make it up as you go along.”

It’s a well known fact that Seto Kaiba despises ambiguity. Making it up as one goes along is most definitely not preferred.

But in Rose’s case, right now it’s all she has.

And it was now or never.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

On the fourth time she was convinced that this was a waste of time-

“Kaiba speaking.”

Oh shit.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit_.

His husky voice sounds even more attractive now that she’s acutely paying attention instead of being in ‘customer service’ mode.

Don’t fuck this up Rose, whatever the hell you do. Do. Not. Fuck. This. Up.

“Hello, um-”

“I don’t recognise this voice, how did you get this number? I swear if the tabloids have hacked into my phone I-”

Oh god, diffuse the situation!

“No, no, no. You gave it to me this afternoon, remember? I was the sales assistant that helped you and your brother out with your suits.”

Silence.

“I didn’t expect you to call so soon.”

“Well… Unfortunately I have an over zealous roommate who became quite excited when I shared a story from work that didn’t include me almost having an aneurysm due to blatant customer stupidity for once.”

“Right…”

No, Rose you’re losing him! Get him interested!

“Uh, it’s Rose by the way.”

“What?”

Got im’

“My name, it’s Rose. Rose Brikmore. You left before I could give you my name.”

“Well I have it now.”

Smooth, very smooth.

Maybe it’s a good idea not to point out how flustered he looked when he shoved the business card in her hand.

He totally forgot to get her name and now he’s passing it off as if he intended that to happen.

She’ll let him have that one. She’s a nice girl.

...Now what? What does one do in these situations?

Maybe rejecting so many advances leading up to this moment was a stupid idea. Then she would have at least some sort of experience on how to ‘pick up’ so to speak.

The thought of accepting Rex Raptor’s and Weevil Underwood’s propositions came to mind.

Ew. No way. Never in a million years.

“So-”

“Coffee.”

“Huh?”

This is almost getting too awkward to handle.

“Do you like coffee?”

Oh… he’s trying to ask her out.

Okay Rose, deep breath. Just act like it’s a friend asking to hang out.

“Sure...” Another breath, “As long as it doesn’t taste like flavoured bean water then I’m there.”

He scoffed. She must have amused him, even if ever so slightly.

“The places I frequent would not insult me by giving me such slop, I assure you.”

“Would you like me to attend one of these places, I suppose?”

Veronica was holding in her giggles from the other side of the dining table. She had since obtained Gloria and placed the happy dog on her lap, her Corgi tongue lolling out the side of her mouth as if she were the happiest dog in the world.

Damn, dogs had it so easy.

“Not on your own, surely.

“Of course not. Surely that must be the reason why you gave me your number.”

Damn this was just too awkward.

Just ask me out already so I can stop feeling like an idiot!

“Saturday then.”

“Huh?

“This Saturday, be at your shop at ten-thirty. My driver will pick you up.

“Oh, right. Sure.”

That was easy…

“Dress similar to what you wore today. I will not tolerate being in the presence of anything less.”

…

Jackass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, kudos and comments fuel my fire, feed my crops, fertilise my loins, etc.
> 
> All is greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

“I fired my stylist.”

What?!

Was she hearing that correctly?

Was this how Seto Kaiba was going to fill the awkward silence between them as they sat in a secluded corner of the cafe of his choice?

The place wasn’t too bad, it just contained way more businessmen for her liking.

But then again, that also meant that they would not be swarmed by paparazzi.

Thank god.

“You… fired them?”

“Yes. Is that so hard to comprehend?”

Seto Kaiba was quite stoic greeting Rose for their second meeting, simply nodding in approval of her simple black, knee length, sleeveless dress with thick straps that went from her collarbone to her shoulder, paired with a black leather underbust corset and black rimmed glasses. She opted to wear the same five-inch black heels that she was wearing when they first met, it complemented her outfit perfectly. Though his eyebrows did rise in question when he spied the tail of a light blue, watercolour tattoo poking out from the fabric above her left breast.

It would not be proper of her however, to flash herself in public to show Seto Kaiba that her tattoo was coincidentally of his favourite Duel Monster, the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Maybe if things went well after this she could show him…

Privately.

But right now, her mouth hung slightly agape at the revelation that her words and actions the other day caused one of Seto Kaiba’s many employees to be fired.

How was she supposed to react to that?

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“If a mere fashion _student_ can pick out better outfits for myself and my younger brother, then I don’t need such a second-rate stylist under my employ.”

Wait-

“I don’t remember telling you that I am a fashion student.”

That would mean-

“Did you do a background check on me?”

His smirk said it all.

The coffee in her hands tasted all the more bitter. But honestly, she wasn’t all too surprised that he had done such a thing.

How many times have people kidnapped Mokuba in the feeble attempt to blackmail Seto Kaiba into signing over Kaiba Corp.?

She wasn’t even going to try and count.

But still, she was still allowed to be unhappy about it.

And anxious…

What did he find?

As if he was reading her mind, he began to speak.

“Rose Brikmore. Age twenty. Date of birth, twenty-ninth of January. Your natural hair colour is light brown, your favourite colour is purple. Your hobbies include sewing your own clothes and collecting video game memorabilia.” He listed her address with an uncaring flare, probably because it wasn’t a lavish mansion like what he lived in, “Your roommate is Veronica Woods and her Pembroke Welsh Corgi Gloria. You study fashion design at Domino University and have been in Japan for just over two years. Your online activity however, is lacking. Your Facebook profile was created the day you moved to Japan and no photo you post holds your face. Curious indeed.”

Yep, there was the anxiety.

Wrapping her hands around her warm mug was the only thing keeping her chest from tightening. She should have expected this.

It’s Seto Fucking Kaiba for god’s sake. Of course he would want to know about her past.

“What do you have to hide?” He was giving her a chance to explain at least.

Easier said than done.

“Nothing.” She attempted to steady her breathing, this first ‘date’ was going to shit and fast. “It’s-”

No, he didn’t need to know.

He was probably going to ditch her now anyway.

Staring down at her coffee was all she could do.

“It’s nothing I want to talk about.”

She should have just ripped up the business card.

There’s no way someone like her could be truly happy.

Seto Kaiba was way too good for her anyway.

“I’m interested in you.”

Yeah right.

“I don’t just give my phone number out to anyone. Consider it an honour.”

Sometimes he is just too smug for his own good.

“So I expect a proper answer for my time.”

“Can you please drop it?” She asked weakly, her gaze unmoving from her coffee.

“Why?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Look at me when you talk.” She looked up, his eyes regarding her with an ice cold stare, his hands neatly clasped in his lap, his coffee long since finished.

At least he wasn’t telling her to leave.

Maybe she had a chance?

Maybe.

She suddenly became a lot more intimidated by his demeanour than she expected and the tightness in her chest intensified.

But then his eyes softened.

“Another time then.” He relented.

That was very un-Seto Kaiba like.

It was then that she noticed a single tear was making it’s way down her cheek, beginning to smear the makeup she worked so hard on perfecting that morning.

That’s where the demons of one’s past gets you, she supposed.

“Tell me about your job. No holds barred.” He was changing the subject.

Maybe he was lectured by Mokuba about how to not ruin a first date.

He was sort of halfway there anyway.

Rose settled her breathing, the imminent anxiety attack dissipating the moment Seto Kaiba changed his tune, the residual adrenaline shakes would not disappear for a few moments yet.

“You sure about the whole no holds barred thing?” She asked shakily, “Because retail is a fickle mistress, Mr Kaiba. The blatant idiocy some people have is just completely sickening.”

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to know.”

He didn’t seem all too interested, but he was trying.

“Well-”

 

* * *

 

“I once had this lady swear black and blue that you don’t need an overlocker to sew professional garments and that the price we charged for alterations was ridiculous. So Eve, our seamstress decides fuck it, if she’s going to be like that then she can take her fake Armani garbage somewhere else! The suit she brought in was falling apart because there was no lining, uneven seams and no overlocked stitches to be found. It was seriously so much worse than my first ever assessment I submitted and the dumb woman paid fifty-thousand yen for it.” Rose was feeling much better now that Seto Kaiba had allowed her the luxury of complaining about her job.

“Don’t get me wrong, I absolutely love it there. But some people can be just so stupid.”

“I can agree with you on that, at least.”

He smirked.

Yes he smirked! She was winning him back after that abysmal first half of the game.

And she was actually feeling better.

“I just wish Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood would stop pestering me for dates every other day, it gets old.”

“Those two fourth rate duellists ask you out?” An eyebrow was raised.

“Uh huh. But my pride for my professionalism inside my workplace stops me from shoving my stilettos down their throats and telling them to kindly go fuck themselves.”

He scoffed into his third cup of coffee.

She was actually getting somewhere with him, huzzah!

His eyes weren’t as icy as when she arrived. He still held his look of stoicness, but at the same time it looked like he was trying to relax for her, make it _enjoyable_.

“You next.”

“Pardon?”

“Tell me about Seto Kaiba, no the bullshit that the media likes to say about you. I want to know what makes you tick.”

The way his brows furrowed showed her that he was seriously considering her request. He would have to relent if he wanted this to go any further than a first date.

He seemed to realise that too, leaning back in his chair to cross his arms over his chest, regarding Rose with a serious expression on his face.

“I do what I do for Mokuba, mostly.” He began, “We had a hard time growing up and I refuse to let him suffer as he did under the hands of our step-father.”

It was no secret that Gozaburo Kaiba was a tyrant of sorts. The military arms corporation CEO adopted and ‘raised’ the brothers so to speak, yet what happened to the two during his parentage was still a closely guarded secret. Rose surmised that whatever the man did to them was not pretty in the slightest, but she also knew that someone like Seto Kaiba would not accept any condolences for the way he was brought up.

He was way too proud for that.

“Even if it means running myself into the ground.”

“You don’t have to. Anyone can see how much your little brother adores you. Even you deserve happiness Seto Kaiba.”

There was a short silence between the two, his eyes softened against hers once again.

“Kaiba.”

Did she hear that right?

“Huh?”

“Just call me Kaiba.”

Her bewildered expression gave way to a mirthful smile.

Looks like the first date was a success.

“Of course, Kaiba.”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seto finally understands why Rose hates Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor so much.
> 
> But because he's Seto Kaiba, they're not in for long.

Damn Mokuba.

How dare he be right?

How dare he know more about women than the great Seto Kaiba did?

Oh, that’s right. His ice cold demeanor and workaholic attitude would usually scare them away after they successfully got into his pants.

Though he almost royally screwed up with Rose. That was until Mokuba’s nagging echoed in the back of his mind, reminding him that people don’t usually respond well to finding out that he had done a background check on them.

But Rose full on panicked, something he wasn’t expecting. It made him become more curious about her past than he was willing to admit.

He recognized the look she gave him, she had endured trauma of some description and was unwilling to talk about it. That was fair enough, the pair had only just met. But it wasn’t the way that Seto worked; he would get his answers the moment he wanted them, he never requested for someone to take their time. That was not Seto Kaiba.

But he was genuinely interested in Rose Brikmore, and he didn’t want to mess this up. The way she held herself when assisting Mokuba and himself impressed him greatly, there were not many people (especially women) out there who could say they successfully survived assisting Seto Kaiba with shopping. They were usually fired by the time the visit was through because they couldn’t keep their composure.

Rose simply didn’t give a shit who he was. She cared more about the abomination he picked out and needed to find something infinitely better suited for him regardless of any backlash she might face.

He smirked. The fond memory of him firing his stylist bringing its way forth from his memory banks. The way she bowed at his feet begging to keep her job brought sick amusement to him. It always did when he had to fire some second rate scum who somehow found their way into his corporation.

But after he fired her, he disposed of half the suits she had purchased in his name.

Petty, but if Rose thought they were abominations only meant for the WWE wrestlers to use when they were filming Southpaw Regional Wrestling then they had to go.

Why did he care what she thought anyway?

They have only been on one date after all.

That didn’t stop him from finding himself standing in front of Dapper Gentleman Boutique once again.

So he might as well go in, he needed new suits to replace the ones he threw out.

As he opened the door he was greeted with two familiar, grating, frustrating voices that he internally wished he would never hear again after meeting them way too many times during Duel Monsters tournaments.

And it looks like they were tormenting their target once again.

“C’mon Rosa, please!” Damn it Rex Raptor.

“No, I will not.” She was right; she was keeping her composure quite well even if she had half a glower forming on her face.

“What about if both of us go on this one date with you?” Seto inwardly groaned at Weevil Underwood’s nasally voice.

“You asked the same question last week and I said no then, it’s still no now.” Her eyes flickered up to meet Seto’s momentarily and his heart skipped a beat when he saw her lips slightly curl in acknowledgement.

He suddenly wanted to make sure all of her attention was on him and not on those little creeps who refused to take no for an answer.

He strode directly over to the register, noticing that the remaining staff had hidden themselves in the tea room once again, idiots. Easily towering over the loads that their mother’s should have swallowed, he crossed his arms across his broad chest. Pulling out his best glare, he looked down to the pair, who still had their backs to him and spoke,

“Are these two dweebs bothering you Rose?”

They jumped, turning around with their faces contorted in fear.

He’s still got it.

“Oh, you know… _One day I’m just going to throw myself under a bus to escape these two._ ” She finished in English. Obviously the losers didn’t know a word of the language.

“ _You don’t need to._ ”

She raised her eyebrows, intrigued.

Was he going to do this to spite the two? Or because he wanted a second date?

He would never tell anyone that it was a bit of both, but mostly the latter than the former.

But it would feel so damned good helping her shut these creeps down.

“Would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight?”

The two annoyances screeched in protest.

“Oh, sure. I’d love to.”

“You’re dating Seto Kaiba?!” They were mortified and the sadist in him was laughing maniacally.

His slightly insecure side hoped that she would say yes to their question.

“Sure, if that’s what you want to call it.” Her genuine smile could melt his icy exterior if he didn’t have a reputation to uphold.

He kept his glare on the two, bending down to smirk at them wickedly.

“You heard her, she’s mine. Buzz off.”

And they fled.

When they were far enough away, he noticed that Rose was trying as hard as she could not to laugh. She clutched her stomach with one hand and placed the other over her mouth, her eyes highlighting the amount of amusement she held in the encounter that just transpired. Her glasses were fogging up from the tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes and she completely let go with a mirthful laugh that echoed throughout the empty store, causing Seto to smile along with her.

How was he falling so hard and so fast?

“Oh- haha- god- haha. Kaiba you are such a _pisser_!” She took her glasses off, dabbing a tissue over her damp eyes, “I will go on as many dinners as you like if you can keep those _little shits_ away from me!”

How the hell did her makeup stay so perfect?

Oh right, waterproof mascara and eyeliner exist. Even he knew that.

She finally composed herself, cleaning her glasses before placing them back on.

“Sorry, can’t see _shit_ without them. What can I do for you today Kaiba?”

“I need more suits.”

“Well-” She came out from behind the counter, a large smile on her lips, “Allow me to show you our collection.”

 

* * *

 

“So…” Rose began as she began ringing up his purchases, “What’s this about me being yours? Heat of the moment thing to get those two to _piss off_?” She had said it quietly enough to ensure the staff spying on them from their staff room wouldn’t hear their discussion. That told him that they probably didn’t know that they had already been on a date.

Why _did_ he act so possessive of her after only having a single date with her?

“Are you opposed to the idea?” He asked and he watched her brow furrow in thought.

“I- I can’t say I’m not flattered.” She faltered and he noticed the pink tinge on her cheeks, “I just never imagined I would be taken off the market whilst I am on shift.”

He raised his eyebrow.

Admittedly, it wasn’t the most romantic way to ask someone out. But Seto was all business, knowing now would ensure if he needed to explore his feelings towards her further, or stop everything where it currently stands.

He found himself hoping for her assent.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Would you?”

He wanted to get to know her better; he wanted her to be able to tell him about her past.

He wanted Rose Brikmore.

“Dinner tonight, yeah?”

That’s right; he asked her out for dinner. He nodded.

“Sure, I’m off the market.”

The way she beamed so adoringly caused his heart to swell with an unknown emotion.

He just did that.

Seto Kaiba now has a girlfriend.

And for once, he was content with that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, kudos and comments feed me.
> 
> Such motivation is what drives me to become stronger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue this chapter.  
> But time for some funsies.

Rose stared at the receipt in her hands impassively.

Surely they couldn’t be this stupid.

“What seems to be the problem?”

She stood corrected.

Adjust glasses to bridge of nose. Deep breath in, and then out. Okay, you got this Rose.

“Ma’am, this receipt is not from our store, it’s from the Armani store in Tokyo. And we don’t even stock this suit.”

The woman glared at her as if she insulted her first born child.

Oh, if only that were the case. The woman was most definitely using her husband’s credit card to fill her face with plastic. Their kids must be _hideous_.

“What is the problem with that? It’s an Armani, you sell those here!”

“Not that particular style. I can’t refund it.”

Rose could sense it, those eight words that usually rung true with every difficult _housewife_ she encountered.

“I would like to speak to your manager.”

And there it was! Right on time.

“Sure thing. Just one moment.”

And with a passive aggressive smile she was able to free herself from another insufferable customer that could not fathom that you just cannot return goods to any store of your choosing.

It left her thinking what kind of suits Kaiba’s now fired stylist had made him wear during meetings and press conferences. Suits that were so bad that he disposed of them.

Did he actually dispose of them? Or donate them?

Maybe she could salvage them and make tacky dog suits for Gloria if the pattern designs were horrible enough.

Pfft, nah. That would be asking too much to ask Seto Kaiba to donate his shitty old suits to be made into dog clothes.

 

* * *

 

Loud barking echoed through the halls of Rose’s shared unit as Gloria actively lost her shit at the doorbell chiming ‘Au Calire De La Lune’ in its high pitched entirety and she was just about ready for her date.

**_‘I’ll be at your door at 7:30, be ready.’_** Kaiba’s text message said, lighting her phone up ostentatiously at her vanity as she put on the finishing touches of her light makeup. The clock on the top right hand corner of the screen only said 7:15.

He was early.

Damnit.

She would have to entrust that Veronica held the common sense not to answer the door wearing what she was last seen in; a pair of tight fitting booty shorts and a tank top, completely braless and nipples free to do as they please whilst the air conditioner was going on full blast in their living room. The damn American just loved frigid temperatures inside the house and Rose could never understand why.

Sighing, she moved to her closet to pick out her dress. Whilst she had many formal outfits, many of them clashed with her deep purple locks; which she had meticulously styled in a bun, leaving her bangs to frame her face, so she chose to wear a lilac knee length, low cut maxi dress that she had sewn for one of her assessments earlier in the year. It accentuated her curves perfectly and would do even more so once she put on her white kitten heels at the front door, the chiffon and polyester draped over her body mirroring the A+ she had received for such a well designed and well fitted item.

It showed more of the Blue Eyes White Dragon tattoo on her breast than she would have liked, but it was better than nothing.

She clasped a dainty silver chain around her neck with a single teardrop diamond that sat at her clavicle before exiting her bedroom to face the music, suddenly becoming nervous about what Kaiba would think of her choice of outfit.

Surely he can’t be expecting _brand names_ from a university student.

Her fears were short lived as she made her way into the living room. Kaiba had snapped up from the couch, mouth slightly agape as he took in her features. He scrubbed up quite nicely too in the navy blue Calvin Klein suit that she picked out for him earlier in the day.

And it looked like Gloria had made a new friend, the Corgi gazing up adoringly at Kaiba as he regarded Rose in an impressed silence.

Veronica was too engrossed in playing the Dante Must Die mode in Devil May Cry 4 to care.

“Uh, you look nice Kaiba.”

“Likewise.”

Oh yeah, this date was going to go swimmingly.

 

* * *

 

The first half of the limo ride was filled with an awkward silence. It left Rose wondering about the legality in the tinted windows that adorned the car, she could see the passing cityscape into the CBD of Downtown Domino, but she doubted that anyone could see in.

That alleviated her worries about her face being in photos, at least.

The only other problem was…

“Hey Kaiba.”

“What is it?” He seemed particularly unphased by her breaking the silence.

“Well… I don’t want my face in photos. You know- I uh. Well, I don’t want the whole world knowing that we’re dating just yet.” She began fiddling with her freshly manicured fingernails, her damn nervous habit of saying ‘well’ way too much rearing its ugly head.

Please be nice, please be nice, please be nice.

“Has this got something to do with the fact that none of your pictures on your online profiles lack your face?” Perceptive, as always.

“Uh yeah, I suppose.” She shifted her gaze to see his sapphire eyes watching her curiously. He had every right to question her; she wasn’t being particularly honest with her origins.

With time she would be. She hoped.

He looked like he was about to respond, until a familiar game’s victory theme chimed in the air, coming from Rose’s purse.

“Uh, do you mind if I answer that?” He shook his head no so she reached into her purse to find that her grandmother was calling her.

Such perfect timing Grandma.

It didn’t stop her face from lighting up though. It had been a long time since she last spoke to her grandparents.

_“Hi Grandma.”_ Kaiba raised his eyebrow at her and she just smiled back.

_‘An- Rose! How are you my dear?’_

_“Good, good. And how are you and Grandpa?”_

_‘Oh you know… we just keep on keeping on.’_

_“And the animals?”_

_‘Oh they’re fine as always. The hens are laying quite well considering the horrendous weather.’_

_“Ah that’s right, it snowed in Ballarat last month, didn’t it?”_

_‘Yes, quite interesting indeed. Your grandfather and I would have made snow angels but I’m afraid you would not be able to get us back up!’_

Rose laughed, but she shouldn’t really ignore her date much longer. She looked to Kaiba with a mischievous glint in here eye which he returned with his own look of confusion.

_“Hey Grandma…”_

_‘Yes Rose?’_

_“I’m actually on my way out to dinner with my new boyfriend.”_

_‘WHAT?!’_

She was certain Kaiba heard that.

_‘Who is he? How old is he? He better be well behaved! You are the only thing of your mother’s we have le-’_

_“Grandma. Stop.”_ Best to nip that in the bud quickly. _“Why don’t you say hello? His English is quite good.”_

He’s most certainly never met anyone like Rose Brikmore, otherwise he probably would have kicked her out of the car the very moment she suggested such a thing. Instead, he wordlessly reached out his hand to take her phone.

“Nuh uh, Grandma is a trouble maker. I’m putting her on speaker.”

He smirked at her, “At least I know where you get it from.”

“Oh ha, ha.”

_‘Come on kids, English. My old ears can’t understand much else!’_

_“Oh alright, Grandma say hello to Seto Kaiba.”_

_‘Hello Seto Kaiba, you can call me Bernie, everybody around here does.’_

_“Understood, Bernie. Seto is fine by me.”_

So her _Grandma_ is allowed to call him by his first name?

Figures.

Still, his pronunciation was quite impressive. But he was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. She shouldn’t be surprised.

_‘Hmm Seto. What do you do? You better not be some cheap delinquent!’_ Was he really going to entertain that notion?

Oh no, he’s smirking. Was it time to abort?

Yeah let’s do that.

Let’s just-

_“I’m afraid not. I’m actually the CEO of Japan’s biggest gaming technology company.”_

Then there was silence.

_“…Grandma?”_

_‘Bullshit.’_

_“Huh?”_

_‘How old are you?’_ She didn’t believe him.

_“Twenty.”_

Silence, again.

_‘…Bullshit.’_

Oh Grandma.

_“Grandma, do me a favour and get Grandpa to Google Kaiba.”_

_‘You best not be joking around young lady… TREVOR! Turn your hearing aid up! No I will not come over, turn that bloody thing up! Rose is asking you to Google Seto Kaiba. Why? He’s her boyfriend apparently. I don’t know I haven’t asked yet. Rose dear, how long have the two of you been together?’_

_“Just today, Grandma.”_

_‘Just today Trevor!’_

Rose was hoping Kaiba wasn’t getting annoyed, but when she looked at him, he was actually amused.

This was so out of character from what she expected of him. Not once did she imagine that he would entertain the thought of speaking to her grandparents over the phone before they commenced their second date.

But here they were.

_‘Oh… not bullshit.’_

_“No Bernie, it’s not.”_

_‘You’re quite handsome, for a Japanese bloke.’_

_“You flatter me.”_

_‘Are my great gandbabies going to look like you?’_

_“GRANDMA!”_ Rose nearly dropped her phone in shock and she heard her grandmother laugh. Even Kaiba looked shocked at her forwardness.

That sly old woman.

_‘I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I suppose I should leave you two to your date.’_

Coincidentally, at that very moment the driver announced that they had arrived at their destination. It was a place that the affluent frequented, Rose could immediately tell by the amount of flashes pointed at the limo. The paparazzi were everywhere.

_“Yeah, thanks Grandma. I’ll speak to you later.”_

_‘Goodbye Seto, look after my little girl for me will you?’_

_“Of course I will Bernie, goodbye.”_

Rose didn’t notice Kaiba slip off his jacket. She was too busy looking out at all the cameras flashing at the car. How the hell was she supposed to get past _that_?

“Rose,” She turned around for him to drape the jacket over her head. “It’s not perfect, but they won’t see your face. Just stay close to me.”

Somehow, through practiced precision, Kaiba was able to get her through the sea of reporters and photographers without showing her face once.

Just another thing to thank him for, she guessed.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second date awkwardness/seriousness.
> 
> Vaguely giving Rose a bit more of a backstory as I go on, but this is still pure self indulgent shit.  
> Sorry that I didn't update for a long while, Christmas happened... *sobs*
> 
> Ah well, enjoy!

This wasn’t one of Seto Kaiba’s finest moments.

Sure, he could brag that he was one of the smartest people in Japan.

That’s actually wrong. He is one of the smartest people in the world. His IQ made his business partners and investors tremble in fear. It was one thing he was unashamedly smug about.

He had ordered the both of them Soupe à l’oignon gratinée for their entrée; which translates to French Onion Soup for those playing at home, completely insistent that she would enjoy the courses he ordered for her.

Once the course was delivered however, he could tell by Rose’s furrowed brows that she was glaring at something. At him or the soup, he had no idea because the steam emitting from their first course had completely fogged over her spectacles.

A lapse of judgment indeed.

“Kaiba,” She breathed, the amused tone of her voice betraying the tense look adoring her face, “Don’t get me wrong, I love French Onion Soup as much as the next person, but…” Somehow she was able to seamlessly feel for her satchel on the table and fish out a cloth to wipe her glasses clean, “I did tell you I cannot see a thing without my spectacles, right?”

Ah shit.

“Before you even attempt to get this sent back, I will eat it you know? Just uh… Just refrain from looking at me for a little bit or something.”

“Right.” He was about to ask why when she pretty much showed him what she meant. Discarding her spectacles to her right, she picked up the soup spoon on her left and almost went cross-eyed to presumably keep the spoon and soup in her focus.

He had to hold in a snigger.

And made a mental note never to order her soup for as long as he lived.

Unless she pissed him off, then he would do it, for sure, one hundred percent.

Why?

Because no matter how much Seto Kaiba liked someone, he was an asshole.

* * *

 

The main course however, went much better than he expected.

_“Sweet Jesus…”_ She murmured in English as the waiter placed down the delicately plated eye fillet, covered in a red wine jus, with a side of pan roasted garlic potatoes and mushrooms and a small side salad.

He’d never seen eyes visibly sparkle before, but the way her green eyes shimmered in the candlelight, he was most certain that he has just witnessed it for the first time.

His heart felt like it was going to flutter out of his chest.

“One hundred day aged, grass fed Wagyu beef eye fillet. One of the best in the country.” He commented, calmly picking up his fork and steak knife to begin eating. He noticed that all Rose could do was look back and forth from him and her plate in awe, her beautiful chest heaving in exhilaration.

“I-I can eat this?” She pointed at the steak.

“Of course you can.” He deadpanned, “I ordered it for you, medium rare. Is it not to your liking?” He’d be agitated if it were anyone else.

“No, not at all! Medium rare is perfect, it’s just I haven’t eaten or even seen a real steak since I moved to Japan. They are just so expensive and it’s like wow, it’s right in front of me and this whole place probably will cost half my monthly rent and-” Seto raised his hand to silence her but she kept going.

“-and… Thank you. Really, thank you Kaiba. I’m not used to this kind of thing and I may be acting confident but right now I am really shitting my pants because I’ve never had a boyfriend or anything like that and I don’t want to mess this up and now I feel like a spoiled brat because you’re going to have to pay for this because I don’t have the money to pay for my share and-”

Oh. He’s her _first_ boyfriend.

“Enough Rose. That’s quite enough, but thank you for being honest with me.” She looked like she was about to hyperventilate, “I brought you here with full intentions of paying for dinner. Please, enjoy tonight.”

Rose looked at him for a moment, he was wondering if she was going to word vomit again.

“Uh yeah…” Her hands were shaking, but she picked up her knife and fork with relative ease and cut into the meat. He was almost expecting her to grab the glass of red wine and gulp it down.

There he goes, stereotyping Australians.

Rose was different.

Adorably different.

And Seto Kaiba never, ever found things or people adorable.

But the way he watched her eyes roll in the back of her head as she took the first bite made him crack a small smile.

She was adorably genuine. Much more than what he could say about his previous girlfriends.

And he was determined to get this one right.

* * *

 

“So family.” Seto started a simple discussion with her after things settled down a little mid way through their main course. Rose seemed to think for a moment before responding.

“What do you want to know?” She still seemed a little nervous about talking about her background.

“Have you got more than your grandparents?” He asked, taking a sip of his wine and she mirrored him, noticing that she took a marginally larger sip than he did.

“No.” She answered after a few moments, “My mum passed away when I was sixteen. And my father is dead to me.” The way she looked at him when she mentioned her father reminded him of himself whenever he spoke about his late step father. Something like that didn’t surprise him in the slightest.

Everyone has their stories.

“My grandparents became my legal guardians after he tried to kill me. I have a few uncles and cousins on his side but I don’t talk to them.” He felt his eyes widen at the revelation. Only last week she panicked about talking about herself, now she was willingly spilling her life to him.

It must be the wine.

He noticed that the bottle was almost finished and he had only had one glass.

Perhaps she was gearing herself up to talk more about her past.

“The tattoo?”

She pointed to her breast quizzically, a sad smile on her lips forming.

“Mum was your fan. She admired your determination.”

“I wasn’t in the professional circuit for that long if she passed away when you were sixteen.”

Her smile never faltered.

“But the look in your eyes said everything, and she admired that.” He was quite curious about her mother. Rose must have loved her very much to mark her own skin with a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

“How did she pass away?” He asked.

Rose remained silent.

* * *

 

The limo ride back to Rose’s was uneventful; the purple haired woman remained silent the whole way there. That was then that he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

She looked so beautiful with her powdered eyes closed and her mouth slightly open as she silently snored. Her glasses were close to falling off her face whilst her head was tilted to the side and he felt slightly guilty that he had to wake her up in a few moments.

But for now, he decided, that he would make her sleep more comfortable, even if it were just a little bit.

He slid his arm around her shoulders and brought her face to his chest, sliding her glasses off the bridge of her nose with relative ease so they wouldn’t get damaged in the position her put her in. She seemed to respond well with his action, one of her hands lazily dragged over to intertwine with his own.

He leaned back into the seat slightly to get in a more comfortable position for the both of them and looked down at her again.

He could get used to this.

* * *

 

“I am so sorry Kaiba!”

Seto chuckled at her.

“Its fine Rose, stop apologising.” He scolded, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah but-”

“Enough.” He said as they got to her front door. She turned to face him, a hard blush on her cheeks and neck; she felt absolutely horrible for falling asleep on him and he wasn’t about to tell her that he maneuvered her into that position in the first place.

“Um…” She twisted her hands together, looking suddenly nervous, “I had a good night tonight Kaiba. I’d like to do this again if you still will be patient with me about myself.” She was being honest with him, that’s all he really wanted really.

“Tonight was adequate.” He smirked, “Be sure to be less nervous next time. I don’t bite.”

“Y-yeah.” She stuttered, giving him a smile. She turned to the door and fumbled in her satchel to find her keys.

Before she could put the key in the deadlock he cleared his throat and called her name.

She turned around, her eyes looking at him quizzically.

And then he leaned down, his hand gently grasping her soft cheek and tipping her head up. His lips met pure velvety softness and at that moment he never wanted to pull away. Rose’s lips were pure, tantalizing, untouched and he wished to give her a kiss to remember.

She uncertainly kissed back, but he took charge, massaging his lips with hers in a fluid motion, leaving her absolutely breathless when he pulled away. He swore that she now had a full body blush and he considered his venture a mission success.

“Good night Rose.” He chuckled and left her flustered and frozen at her front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaknow what they say? Procrastination is a bitch.
> 
> AKA I started playing Persona 5 and then the Royal Edition of FFXV came out....
> 
> sorrynotsorry

Rose couldn't sleep. The feeling of Kaiba’s lips on hers still lingered and she couldn't help but imagine what other firsts he would take from her.

It was her first kiss and she was giddy at the prospect of getting more from him in the future, much much more.

She felt like a shoujo manga heroine in the midst of her first love and her inner weaboo heart cried tears of happiness. And as she lay awake in her plush bed, clad in only a faux silk purple negligee, she wondered what else that mouth of his could do.

Rose, you've been dating for one day, knock it off!

But you have been fantasizing about his intense gaze since you first met him, this is merely cannon fodder.

Shut up brain! Stop putting facts in the-

“ _Ungh_.”

Rose had unconsciously let her hands wander to her nether regions, her fingers slowly teasing her already slick folds and sensitive clit. In her mind's eye she saw Kaiba sitting in between her legs and teasing her softly with his own calloused fingers instead of her own. It made her use two fingers to enter her quivering entrance, trying to find that pace that would edge her to completion as she imagined Kaiba could do; but his fingers were much longer and thicker, and she could feel her walls tighten at the thought of them entering her, rubbing the pads of his first two fingers over the rough patch she could not reach.

It caused her to rub her clit harder and faster in tight circles, panting and silently moaning whilst throes of pleasure shivered up her spine and belly, causing her nipples to harden under the fabric of the faux silk. Her lust driven mind wondered what Kaiba’s cock was like, though she was very much a virgin and a stranger to coupled intimacy, she had seen enough porn to know what constituted as a good dick, and, of course what constituted a good dicking.

The thoughts were driving her to the edge, her fingers roughly thrusting inside her cunt whilst her spare hand rubbed her clit as hard as she could. She could feel the coil at the base of her stomach tighten and her walls flutter around her fingers, within moments she was groaning her release, allowing herself to writhe and squirm under her own ministrations as to not wake Veronica up.

“Oh fuck…” She panted, reaching over to the bedside table to grab a few tissues to clean herself up.

Little did she know that Kaiba was doing the exact same thing in the privacy of his mansion.

 

\--

 

“Oh fuck…”

“Look, Rose it's not that bad.”

“Not that bad?! I'm probably the only fucking person in Domino City with purple hair!”

“At least it's only a picture of your back.”

“I'm still doing it. Fuck this.”

Rose was absolutely beside herself in their shared bathroom, frantically trying to mix up the hair bleach on the counter. She only had four hours until class.

Class, in public, with people who would have seen the morning news, and the tabloid section of the paper. Oh and we can't forget every Japanese tabloid on the internet as well as TMZ, with Kaiba’s photo on the front page asking ‘Who is this purple haired Gaijin dating Kaiba Corp CEO Seto Kaiba?!’

Yes, Gaijin, because xenophobia is way too common in Japan.

A goddamned piece of shit paparazzi ended up being able to get a decent picture of their date in the restaurant. Rose was thanking God that Kaiba had the common sense to seat her back to the window so prying eyes could not see what she looked like. But the fact that a photo came out anyway sent her reeling.

“So what colour will you go?” Veronica asked, leaning on the bathroom door casually sipping on her cup of coffee; Gloria next to her constantly sneezing because of the strong smell of chemicals permeating the area.

“I don't fucking know! All I know is that I need to strip this colour or this asshole is going to be dating a fucking hermit.”

“It's not his fault you know?”

“I KNOW!”

Just then, the doorbell rang in the distance, causing Gloria to raise her hackles and bark like the world was ending, using her stumpy little legs to bolt to the front door and Veronica sighed,

“I've got it.” Rose glared at her, brushing the bleach in her hair bit by bit, having done it so many times without her glasses it became second nature to her.

“So you should.”

Gloria’s insistent barks were drowned out by Veronica’s shrill laughter at the front of the house, causing Rose to cringe whilst she put the final well practised strokes of bleach in her hair (mind you her hands were still quite shaky from waking up with a barrage of messages from her workmates asking if the purple haired monster in the photo was her; she refused to dignify them with an answer). She walked out into the hallway and then to the kitchen/dining room to find five well dressed men placing five massive bouquets of white tulips in flawless crystal vases on the dining table, completely covering it with the flowers.

She only really had to guess once on who sent such such an ostentatious display of remorse and apology.

“He kinda overdid it.” Veronica was still laughing as the men bowed politely to take their leave, an overexcited Gloria sniffing at their ankles until the front door closed with a soft click, “Like, really kinda overdid it.”

“That's what happens when your new bae essentially bleeds money.” Veronica was reduced to small chuckles as she inspected each and every vase with interest, finding a handwritten card in the bouquet closest to her extremely flustered roommate. “I think its best you read this.” She said, placing it into Rose’s trembling hands.

 _‘I'll take care of it. SK’_ was scrawled in perfect English cursive on the card and Rose was flabbergasted.

It wouldn't surprise her if the photo disappeared off the face of the earth within the next few days if Seto Kaiba had anything to do with it, considering how overboard his gift to her was.

“Red.” She finally spoke after glancing at the card for way too long.

“Huh?”

“I'm going to go as red as Kaiba’s passion and devotion towards respecting my privacy!” Rose responded theatrically, finally feeling better about the morning’s debacle, “He won't find me in Japan anyway, so what's the point of freaking out about it?” She caught Veronica’s smile as she plucked a tulip from the vase and let a curious Gloria give it a sniff.

“Have you told him about that?”

“Nope!” She chirped, escaping back to the bathroom before Veronica could ask any more questions.

Kaiba didn't need to know the reason behind her refusal of having her face in photos. Not yet anyways.

 

\--

 

A large pair of masculine hands enveloped Rose’s shoulders, causing her to scream out and almost sew her fingers onto the fabric she was currently working on.

_“STEVE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!”_

The rest of the class looked over to the only two white people in the room with disapproval, some even taking out their seam pickers to fix the mistakes Rose caused them to make with her little outburst in English; minus the six Gyarus sitting in the corner of the room huddled over their phones and gossiping like harpies.

 _“Sooooooo…”_ The British olive skinned brunette began with a twinkle in his eye, _“You didn’t answer our messages, the red looks absolutely ravishing by the way darl.”_

 _“It went fine, we had dinner.”_ She wasn’t really in the mood to shell out the details whilst in class, where she should be sewing a dress, not indulging in her fellow classmate and workmate’s curiosity. He just wanted to know the goss before everyone else at the shop. _“I did it so I can avoid the harpies. Remember how batshit they went when that model broke up with him?”_

Speaking of the harpies…

“What the hell?! Where did the picture of that slut go?!” One of them squealed to her friends, piquing the duo’s curiosity.

“Bring up that other article… What?! It’s gone from there too, what’s going on?!”

Suddenly Rose’s day became so much better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting this up before I go and have a highly invasive minor surgery to test for celiac disease.
> 
> I don't wish this suffering on anyone D=

Seto Kaiba was absolutely, positively fucked right off.

And that was putting it lightly.

First, the tabloids invaded his privacy once again (and he was oh so tempted to tell Rose to deal with it, but then he remembered how insistent she was at not wanting her face on  _ anything _ ) and now, as he stared at the terrible character designs sprawled on his desk he was imagining what his lead Character Designer would look like writhing on the floor after he had oh so kindly punched him in the neck.

Oh this was going to be such a  _ good  _ day.

_ Chain mail bikini…  _ a bloody chain mail bikini, if one could call it that on the female Amazon warrior as it’s ultimate armour. For a children’s game.

Think about it for a moment.

An Amazon, built like a brick shithouse, wearing a skimpy bikini. The female demographic would be furious and Kaiba Corp. prides itself on creating virtual reality systems and video games that cater to all types of demographics. That's not going to happen if he allows this shoddy design to go through.

He shoots off a simple worded email to the lead character designer.

‘Come see me in my office. Now.’

If only he could go back to last night in his personal quarters where he had the best masturbate of his life; imagining Rose on her knees sucking him off whilst she fucked him with her large tits. 

Because that's what he needed,  _ another  _ hard on whilst chewing out incompetent employees.

But then again… he has many a time had to keep seated after a good grilling because the resulting adrenaline had given him a very prominent hard on.

Tissue box full? Check.

Wet wipes in the desk draw in case he made a mess? Check.

Brain wired and ready to envision his girlfriend in the most erotic scenes imaginable after he gives his employee the what for? Check.

Nice.

 

* * *

 

“Mr Kaiba please just listen to me.”

“I've listened enough Matsuba, get it changed and on my desk tomorrow morning or I will personally be packing your desk and throwing the contents off the nearest overpass.”

God… What was this man even thinking? Kaiba Corp. Produces family games for heaven’s sake.

“I must insist Mr Kaiba. it will bring in the older, more mature gamers!”

Hands were slammed on the oak desk, making the incompetent idiot jump in his seat.

“I am  _ not  _ allowing this lewd piece of garbage in my game specifically aimed for children. It may have flied ten years ago but we are a damn family orientated company and I refuse to allow designs that are much more suited to games like Dragon’s Crown into my products! Am I understood?”

He obviously wasn't…

“You've played Dragon’s Crown, Mr Kaiba?”

“Get. Out.”

Seto watched his employee scuttle out of his office and collapsed back into his chair with a groan, wondering if this was the kind of idiocy that Rose put up with at her workplace.

Speaking of…

Fishing his phone out of his suit pocket once he felt it vibrate, he saw that she had messaged him, reminding him of the promise he made in the form of way too many white tulips in the morning.

_ ‘Thank you Kaiba, I really appreciate you doing this for me without me asking. It was really sweet of you.’ _

She ended the text with a smiley face emoji which was endearing in itself. Cute.

So the worm virus he had coded and sent every tabloid website had worked and ridded that blasted image of them off of the internet. Which will also mean the threats of lawsuits against the offending newspaper companies should have gone through by now.

Excellent.

Time for that good ol’ fashion CEO’s office masturbate he’d been gearing himself up for.

What? He’s a twenty-year-old man with a new drop dead gorgeous girlfriend that he may or may not have caught  _ the feelings  _ for. His high libido is perfectly justified!

 

* * *

 

For once Seto arrived home at a relatively decent time to have dinner with Mokuba. He eyed the fuzzy haired teen curiously when the shit eating grin never left his face even after the maids had placed the rib eye steak, done medium rare in front of him.

“Every publisher that published the photo have been sent a cease and desist like you asked.”

Ah, that’s why Mokuba is looking overly chuffed. Great achievement, squirt!

“Good work Mokuba.” He said, urging him to begin his meal, “The virus successfully deleted the stories and the photo off of all the tabloid websites that shared its metadata.” And the thank you from Rose brought a small smile to his lips. None of his previous girlfriends had ever said those two important words to him whenever he did something for them, they would always just ask for more from him.

The last one broke up with him because he spent his hard earned Yen on building the space station instead of spending the money on her. That station and subsequent elevator to said space station was worth more to him than the shallow, vapid feelings that model had towards him anyway. 

“And Rose? Were the tulips enough?” 

“If they weren’t I will buy something more for her.” 

But he had the feeling, through her text message, that the flowers were most certainly enough.

That was enough for the CEO to fight the temptation to shower her in gifts to ensure she stayed happy with him. She seemed like the kind of person that would become overwhelmed with such lavish attentions brought unto her.

The rest of the meal passed in comfortable silence, with Seto mostly pleased with the outcome of today’s events. 

Now that Mastuba bastard better bring a morally decent design to him tomorrow and everything will be peachy for Kaiba Corp…

For now at least.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, kudos and comments are my lifeblood.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plot, in my shitstain fanfiction? It's more likely than you think!
> 
> I've been quick slack, or lacking the motivation to write lately, but I got this done after sitting in my google docs list for two months. Sorry about that ^^;;
> 
> TW: For suicide mentions, menstrual woes and blood.

The next time Kaiba and Rose saw each other; save from their brief nightly chats fully abusing Skype for what it was made for, she was oh so gracefully bent over her own toilet horking up their lunch whilst he kindy held her hair back from her face and kept her glasses safe from falling into the vomit infested water.

Shark week was not a kind mistress, to anyone for that matter. And if you're saying your shark week treats you well, you're a terrible liar.

“I am so sorry.” Rose coughed, spitting the last of the bile in the toilet bowl. Not only was she embarrassed, she was particularly pissed off at a certain roommate of hers, “I said to Veronica to call Grandma, not call Kaiba and tell him that I am ‘literally dying’.” 

In the very dark recesses of her mind she was glad that he came over to see her, but he was a very busy man and she was pretty sure he wasn’t too pleased about the situation. Even if the soft caresses down her back were momentarily distracting her from Satan punching her in the ovaries, she was going to spend her day apologising to her CEO boyfriend.

“Stop saying sorry.” Kaiba chided, passing her the wash cloth that was beside them on the sink, “It happened and here we are.” 

Yes, here they were, Kaiba looking absolutely immaculate in a black Ralph Lauren suit and her with her crimson hair a right mess, wearing her designated shark week shorts and braless, her pierced nipples doing whatever the hell they feel like in a well worn navy t-shirt with the phrase ‘fries before guys’ printed on it’s front.

Shut up, she thought it was funny.

She wiped her face, accepting her glasses from Kaiba’s outstretched hand before getting up on wobbly legs to flush the toilet and be rid of the evidence of yet another failed meal. He did try to feed her a mild congee to no avail, as minutes later her lady parts decided to grace her with the most painful cramp she had ever felt (when one suffers from the monthlies every cramp is the worst cramp ever) and she rushed straight to the bathroom to painfully vomit up her stomach contents.

“Does this happen every month?” He asked, standing close by as she shuffled over to wash her hands and guzzle some mouthwash.

“Yep, every month I feel like my insides are trying to come out through my snatch and I get four days off of work because the boss lady understands where I’m coming from.” The painkillers weren’t working as well this time around and Rose could really feel it through her lower belly and her legs felt like jelly.

Kaiba mustn’t have experienced red rivers like this with his previous girlfriends, she surmised. Judging by the unsure look in his eyes she could see from the mirror he had no idea that it could get this horrible.

“Don’t they have medication to ensure it doesn’t get this bad?” She barked out a laugh in reply, instantly forgetting it when she felt a wave of vertigo hit her and she leaned down to place her forehead on the edge of the sink.

“Sorry, I know it’s hard to understand when you don’t experience it.” She said, “It used to be a lot worse when I first got it as a teen. Before they messed with the types of birth control I was on, the pain would render me unable to walk and I had to take a whole week off school just in case I passed out.

“These days the pain is just bearable. Passing out only happens if the flow and pain is especially bad…” Like now for example, she could already feel her limbs begin to fail on her. She took a deep breath and risked lifting her head, meeting visibly concerned cobalt eyes in the mirror, “Please don’t let me hit my head-”

The last thing she remembers before darkness claims her is a pair of arms wrapping themselves around tightly and her name being yelled in panic.

 

* * *

 

White enveloped Rose, when she opened her eyes it was almost blinding and she knew exactly where, and  _ when  _ she was.

No matter the amount of therapy, anti anxiety, depression or mood stabilising medication she took, this dream... no, nightmare, would always haunt her when her consciousness was vulnerable. And it would until she made peace with what happened.

_ Drip… drip… drip... _

Her surroundings were a stark white and she was back to being a sixteen-year-old, in her light blue, plaid school dress, white knee high socks and her hair the original brown it was before she dyed it. It wasn’t a vivid nightmare of her memories, or else her surroundings would be much different than the blinding white coloured hue she was currently surrounded in, but it didn’t stop her from trying to force her dream self to not pay attention to the sound of the dripping liquid.

_ Drip… drip… drip… _

“Mum? I’m home!” Dream Rose announced into the whiteness before her.

_ Drip… drip… drip… _

When there was no answer her dream self stepped forward, the dripping sound getting louder and clearer the further she moved.

“Mum…? A tap in the bathroom is dripping!” No… it wasn’t.

_ Drip… _

Dream Rose closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. 

Rose knew what was coming next, her mind screaming at her to wake up, to open her eyes in reality and not in this nightmare.

“Mu-” Eyelids fluttered open, and a terrified scream ripped through her throat at the sight before her.

There was diluted blood everywhere replacing the once pristine light grey tiles, her mother’s lifeless hazel eyes stared back at her from the bathtub, and a deeply slit left forearm pouring blood, hanging out of the tub. Her other arm floating in water the showing the same damage and dying it’s surroundings a deep red. She fell to her knees, her once clean socks soaking in the carnage on the floor and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the scene.

Why…  _ why…? _

Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!

Her mother’s mouth opened, dead irises looking down at her and a name was uttered out that she knew was hers, the one she abandoned when she left her home.

 

* * *

 

Rose awoke with a start, drawing deep breaths to try and calm her rapidly beating heart and loudly ringing ears. Before she could flounder for her glasses she noticed that her left hand felt… constricted?

Her lips parted with a weary smile when she realised that her hand was enveloped by a much larger hand than her own, squeezing it tightly to ground her back to reality.

The hand squeezed hers back. 

Her blurry surroundings were much different than what she was used to. For one, neither beds in her home felt like she was literally floating on a cloud, nor did they have what looked like a navy blue canopy. It would be worth looking around once she had her spectacles back on.

When her hearing finally came to, she found herself listening to the rhythmic tapping of keys on her left. How the owner was able to type so fast with only one hand was beyond her, but she was not surprised considering who she supposed the hand belonged to.

“Kaiba?” She rasped and the typing stopped.

“I'm here.” He responded, gingerly placing her glasses on her face and she found herself able to sit up whilst still holding his hand. It was keeping her mind in reality.

“I collected your medications from your bedroom before I brought you here.” Not once did Kaiba let go of her hand as he closed his laptop and placed it on his bedside table. It was endearing and Rose felt her heart swell in her chest from his thoughtfulness.

“Where are we?” She asked, finally able to move on her side and look up at Kaiba. He seemed to smirk at her question.

“The Kaiba mansion. Where else would I take you?” He said simply.

Touche.

“This isn't the most romantic way to come to your place for the first time, is it?” Not that she was nervous about being in his home, completely unaware of it's size and grandeur. But the size of his room would probably fit three of her own bedroom in it and thensome. She quickly looked around the whitewashed walls to find the bedroom sparsely decorated with naught but a large flat screen television that would have covered her whole lounge room wall and a few painted pictures of his favourite dragon.

The bed was also the comfiest thing she has ever had the privilege to sit on, the pillows felt like clouds, the navy duvet was near weightless but she didn't feel cold at all and she felt like she could just melt and become one with the king size mattress.

That's it, she was going to stab the thing with a flag and claim it as her own country, decorum be damned!

She didn't realise Kaiba had been talking to her until he abruptly cleared his throat and took his hand away from hers.

“Huh? What was that?” 

He frowned at her before responding.

“I said I had my physician take a look at you,” he started, “Efexor-XR, Valium- on top of varying degrees of painkillers and finally, your birth control. You don't look like you need so much, Rose.”

She froze, looking at his probing expression with alarm but smoothed herself out quickly, remembering the nightmare she had just awoken from, her mind pondering if he should know that much at least.

She was still struggling with the reality- that her mum…

It was so bad that she would always rip her name off of the stickers of her prescriptions when she received them so she could pretend that it wasn't her that was broken for just a little while longer. 

To keep up the facade of being fine.

Rose took in a deep breath, drawing her knees to her chest when another cramp tore through her. Kaiba was still watching her, he was waiting to see what she would do.

She knew she had to tell him if their relationship was to go anywhere, but he didn't have to know everything, not yet.

“Kaiba…” she breathed out shakily- no matter how strong her antidepressants were, her chest would feel heavy and her throat would tighten whenever she thought about what happened to her mum.

“What is it?” He was clearly getting frustrated with her by the impatient tone of his voice. He was used to getting his way immediately, after all, and Rose had single handedly turned that world upside down. In the back of her mind she was surprised he hadn't forced any of her truths out of her. 

Come on Rose, you can do this!

“I-" her throat tightened more and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes, “-my mum, she… I, I still don't want to believe it after all this time. But I saw it, I w-w-walked in-" a heavy sob tore through her as her mind's eye brought her back to her nightmare, a bathtub of bloody water and a body lying peacefully within it, “There was so much blood, Kaiba. So much  _ blood! _ ” 

Before she could say any more she felt herself pulled into a tight embrace, the side of her head making contact with Kaiba’s hard chest, and the dam broke. Tears ran freely like a torrential downpour down her cheeks as she gripped his nightshirt with a vice grip. Her sobs tore through her very being, causing her to tremble and cry in his tight yet comforting grip. Her breathing came erratically even as he attempted to soothe her by carding a hand through her hair.

“Kaiba- She- She…”

“Shh, that’s enou-"

“SHE TOOK HER OWN LIFE KAIBA! She killed herself! I can’t- I can’t” She sobbed.

If he held her any tighter she felt like she was going to snap in two, but his embrace was sincere, warm and oh so needed right now, and the next words that came from his mouth made her feel like he  _ understood. _

“I'm sorry Rose, I'm so, so sorry.” 

  
  


After she finally calmed down enough after such a heartbreaking confession, Kaiba had her try to at least consume some chicken broth before having her next round of painkillers, her mind hazy but clear at the same time like a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest.

He has spoken so softly to her as he laid her back down to rest, her body exhausted from her breakdown. She had never seen him act so tender towards anyone but his brother. It made her smile up at his tired eyes.

“Rest now, Rose. I'll be right here.”  _...if she had another nightmare. _

“Thank you, Kaiba.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know the store I'm talking about: https://www.facebook.com/Afadmelbourne/
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I will probably continue this one for work related venting. I totally feel better after takka-takka-takkaing this out.


End file.
